


The Shifts in Time

by Belladonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonie/pseuds/Belladonie
Summary: Comments are welcome.





	1. Morgana

There was a kid spinning in circles at the lobby. Tony didn’t mind seeing the energetic ball run amok in his building. He also didn’t mind being head butted by said kid. The kid was wearing an ironman mask and holding a tiny version of Captain Americas shield. Tony took a quick photo of the kid when it looked up at him. He sent it to Cap with a message saying ‘finally found our long lost kid ;)’ he tucked his phone away and helped the kid up.

“What’s up my little man?” Tony said in a cheerful voice. “where’s your mom kid?” 

The kid didn’t immediately reply he blinked twice and almost screeched “you’re ironmon!!!”

Tony noticed an accent from the kid. A little British English maybe. “yes I am ironman. Who might you be?”

“I’m peyah!” the kid was oozing with cuteness. Tony almost had the urge to take him home to show Steve. In that moment Happy came out of nowhere. “Boss, your cars waiting right outside.” 

“Thanks, Hap” Tony turned to look at the boy again and noticed that he was much farther away now from him. The kid appeared at a woman’s side and said woman had her back to Tony so he didn’t see much. When Tony and the kids eyes met the kid grinned and waved at him. Tony waved back despite feeling amused. And that was where he met him.

_________

Steve just came back on a mission from Hong Kong. It was very tiring but their task went smoothly. No complications. He finally felt excited to see tony again after 4 days of no communication. He checked his phone when they were finally at the base. Clint was taken away by Hill and Nat went for a debrief. He opened the message Tony sent and smiled. The kid had awesome taste and Steve felt happy that the kid didn’t just choose one of them. He texted Tony “be home in 2 hours :)”

Tony didn’t know why but he kept talking about the kid when Steve went home. He caught himself saying “wish our kid would have been-“ and stopped himself from that train of thought.  
Steve hugged him from behind. They were in the kitchen and leaning on the counter. “Its okay. I miss her too Tony.”

“Its not fair.” 

“I know babe. I know.”

 

~flashback~

One moment ago they were fighting in the middle of the city a witch who looked like an old hag according to Tony. Thor called her Morgana. The evil sorcerer of a wretched planet. She wanted thor to pay for meddling in her world and thus she decided to visit earth and meddle for revenge.

“You’ll all die before me!” she screamed and laughed like a maniac. Steve hit her with his shield and she glared when it hit her. “You fool!” she screamed again. 

“Cap watch out!” he heard in his comms and felt Ironman tackle him to the ground. His head was pounding and he blacked out a little. 

When he felt conscious again he was confused. Firstly because the sky was too blue and there were trees around them when not a minute ago they were fighting between tall buildings.  
He felt the hair behind his neck prickle and immediately sought out his shield just in time to see a monster jump at him and try to bite his arm off. He smashed his shield on its head and it fell limp on the ground. 

“ugh.” He heard from behind. He turned at the ready to throw his shield again when he saw ironman sitting up on the ground.

“Shellhead. You okay?” Steve asked.

“Peachy. Other than this massive fucker of a migraine. I’m peachy Cap.” Ironman replied.

“Anyone on comms?” Steve tapped his ear but heard nothing in reply.

“Where are we cap?” he asked. Steve was about to reply nowhere as he helped ironman back up but a huge form tackled Tony from the back. The armor dropped dead to the ground.

“Tony!” Steve yelled. A lot of shadows came from the bushes and Steve smashed what he can and hit some. The creatures didn’t seem to decrease. Steve felt the ground shake a little and he glanced up just in time to see a horse jump over his head. A woman so beautiful gracefully landed before him and time slowed a little. The woman had long brown hair which fell in waves at the bottom. She was agile in killing the creatures and knew just where to hit them. Her face was tinged with fierceness that no man should ever challenge if he knew what was good for him.

Steve was hit from his side and it woke him up from his daydream. He kicked the monster who hot him and punched it in the face and it slumped to the ground. He looked back at the woman just in time to find her slashing 4 monsters at once and all them dropping to the ground. The woman picked up her chain weapon with a scythe at the end and attached it at her hip like a sword. Steve walked towards her and the woman kicked him to the ground. Steve didn’t react fast enough and everything happened in a blur. He felt a blade up his neck and a weight on his chest. The woman was straddling him and he couldn’t process the whole thing.

“Uh-we mean no harm ma’am” Steve replied. The woman tilted her head and sniffed the air.

“This forest is forbidden.” The woman hissed.

Steve looked down and saw the woman’s breast clenched together in tight leather. He looked anywhere else but in front. “We were kind of lost.”

“Not that I’m complaining but this is a great show. Mind if I join?” Tony replied by a tree five feet away from them. The woman moved and a dagger appeared at the top of Tony’s hair digging itself in the tree tony was leaning on. “What the heck!” tony freaked. “That’s hot but so not cool.” he continued with a pout.

The woman not impressed by Tony’s antics stared back at Steve and finally rose to stand in a lithe movement. Steve was still impressed by her grace. “You are in the territory of the Haden kingdom. The creatures you saw were croats. They’re followers of the evil sorcerer Morgana.” She mentioned as she stroked the head of her horse. “Leave now before the dark sets in. It would not be wise to travel in these woods in the dark.”

“Can we speak to your leader?” Steve asked. The woman narrowed her eyes at Steve.

“Alright.”

Odd. That was the first thing that came to her mind. These men do not look like any men she’d seen. She has traveled kingdoms and none of those kingdoms wore the garbs they wore. Their scents were also different but not in a bad way. They didn’t smell foul like croats. They didn’t smell like common people either. Their postures depicted alpha. Their scents were not alpha enough though. There were hints but barely can be recognized. She lead them back to the palace and it was noon when they finally reached their destination.


	2. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. 

“Belle! You’re back! Who did you bring?” a man with a bow and arrow on his back greeted the woman with a hug. Tony felt somewhat irritated with the guy. 

“Gifts for the king.” She smirked and swiped the man under his feet. The man fell on his butt. “Every time Clinton.” She chuckled.

“Dang it. Really Belle? in front of strangers? You better be ready at dinner.” Clint smirked.

“Bring it loser.” She smiled. Steve and Tony exchanged a glance when a carbon copy of their teammate Hawkeye seemed to appear in this world and didn’t recognize them.  
They were lead to a big hall and a throne at the end of it.

“Belle!” a woman squeaked. Steve and tony exchanged another glance for the woman in a princess dress looked exactly like black widow.  
The woman with them knelt “My liege.” She held a fist to her heart. “Your highness.” she turned to the princess.  
"Rise my child." The king who wore fancy clothing and a tall helmet replied. “I found these men in the woods and they seek your presence my lord”.

“You may speak.”

“With all due respect sir, i think we are somewhat lost." Steve worded carefully. "My name is Captain America and this is my right hand Ironman." Tony was about to speak up but Steve didn't give him a chance. " We do not mean any harm to your kingdom. We only ask for some assistance and we would gratefully be on our way."

"What kingdom are you from and what purpose have you in traversing the woods?" Asked the princess with the same suspiscious face that widow always had on.

"Kingdom of the big apple" Tony said sarcastically which Steve immediately sent him a glare for. "New york" steve corrected. 

The king raised his eyebrows in question. "And who would be your king if i might ask?"

"Oh just an assclown who don't know what's good for him." Tony blabbered. Steve couldn't help but smirk a little cause he kind of agreed.

"We don't have a king." Steve replied politely.

The king glared immediately. "Are you ravagers or are you croats in disguise?" The king fumed and alpha pheromones immediately alerted the hall. 

"Uh...we are neither but we assure you we're human." Steve continued.

"Get me the high sorcerer now." The king stood on his feet and seemed 10 times more intimidating now that he wasn't sitting on the throne. He went down the platform and stood close to steve and Tony and observed them more closely just as the doors opened and a frantic looking tall man with a cape came rushing in.


End file.
